


Bring Me Love

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteban's got a regular customer who's always ordering food...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



"Large pizza; spicy chicken, meatballs, pepperoni, bacon, olives and red pepper. Potato wedges and a bottle of Pepsi, not Cola," Esteban repeats the order back to Sergio, the guy who answers the phone at the small takeaway place he's working in. Esteban's only working there while studying architecture at University but it's not a bad job and lately he's been getting some good tips.

"The address is-"

"Twenty-seven Kingfisher Road. As always," Esteban smiles, this is the eleventh day in a row that the same guy, _Nico_ , has ordered a large amount of food, for just himself it appears, and left Esteban a nice tip. Not so much that it seems gauche but enough that it makes Esteban feel valued.

It's hard not to let his mind jump to conclusions when it comes to why Nico is ordering a pizza a day. Every time he delivers to him he's always so grateful, so happy to see Esteban. He carefully packs everything into his heatproof bag, and sets out to deliver to his favourite customer.

 

As he pull up outside Nico's house he feels a smile creep on to his face as butterflies swarm in his stomach. He almost skips up to the front door but Esteban doesn't even have to knock on the door. Just as he's about to, it flies open and Nico is standing there, grinning. His big grin shows off all his teeth and his face crinkles to frame that amazing smile. To Esteban it's the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Did you watch the film?" Nico asks, he'd recommended that Esteban watch the film, _The Way He Looks_ , yesterday and Esteban had sat up to the small hours of the morning watching it, even though he knew he should be studying, or better still sleeping.

"Yes, I really enjoyed it," Esteban says, "I love a romantic film". It was a brilliant film but Esteban's also excited by the fact that it seems to be a not so subtle hint that Nico's interested in him. Why else would he tell him to watch a film about two gay men that fall in love?

"Mmm, food smells good," Nico says as he licks his lips. Each dart of the tongue sends sparks through Esteban's soul. "Can I have it?" he jests, rousing Esteban from his thoughts of Nico's tongue, and all the wonderful things it could do to him.

Nico's hand is on his as he shuffles the pizza box out of the heatproof bag, their hands touching again as he gives Nico the food. He thanks Esteban with a pat on the shoulder, as Esteban soaks up every bit of contact like a plant being watered.

"Keep the change," Nico says, throwing him a wink before retreating with his food.

"Thank you," Esteban mumbles to the closed door. He wanted to make a joke about 'I'll see you tomorrow' but he doesn't want to overstep his mark, the thought of not seeing Nico again is a painful one.

 

A week has passed and Esteban's come to enjoy his daily visit to Nico. Sergio refers to him as 'the regular' and his order never changes. Each time they speak Nico tells him a little about his life, and after Esteban had told him about his niece, Nico now asks how she's doing. It all feels so, comfortable.

Exams are over for him and he's decided just to ask Nico if he wants to meet for a coffee; it doesn't have to be a date, although he'd like that, he just wants to get to know Nico better.

Nico's smile beams out as Esteban approaches the door, he must have heard his car pull up.

"Just who I wanted to see," Nico says, he looks so happy at the sight of Esteban and he takes it as a sign from the universe to just ask him out.

Esteban smiles, "You don't have to keep ordering pizza just to see me".

The awkward look on Nico's face leaves Esteban listening to the sound of his heart thumping and the blood rushing to his cheeks. He's so embarrassed that he hands the food over and leaves without a word. He doesn't even give Nico a chance to pay for the food; he just leaves him standing barefoot and confused on his front doorstep as he scurries back to his car.

 

Nico's absently chewing on his pizza crust when he realises that he's always so much happier after Esteban's delivered his food. And it's not just because he's bringing him food, although that's a sure fire way to his heart. They have lots in common and he's so easy to talk to. Nico sighs as he eats the final cold potato wedge. He knows that he wants to see Esteban again but he's not sure showing up at his work would be the best bet, he doesn't want to embarrass him any further. Nico thinks about admitting defeat when an idea comes to him.

"Hi, can I order a pizza," Nico says, he's sure that no-one will have the same order as him, "and make sure it's the usual guy that delivers it". He asks for it to be delivered at ten, which is closing time, hoping that Esteban will actually come back and talk to him.

As the time approaches Nico starts to pace around the flat wondering if he should put a shirt on instead of his hoodie, but decides against it. He feels a flutter of nerves that he hasn't felt in a long while, the anticipation of spending time with another person. When Esteban knocks on the door, he jumps before sprinting to the door, throwing it wide open and sighing in relief when he realises that he actually came.

"I'm sorry, it's been so long since anyone was interested in me tha-"

Esteban's lips on his stop him babbling and the kiss says more than words ever could, it's tender and loving and it's only when he realises that his hands are trying to claw their way into Esteban's boxers does he think about taking it inside. Esteban blushes as he follows Nico inside, and he admits that he hasn't eaten since lunchtime.

Nico tells him everything while they eat; a cheesy rom-com plays in the background, hands and legs seeking out contact until the food is gone and they leap at each other, frantic kisses 

They make love, Nico singing the praises of Esteban's cock as he thrusts inside him, ending with them lying in each other's arms, talking until the sun comes up, learning everything about the man that they're going to spend the rest of their life with.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
